


The Cycle

by TragedyAndGlitter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Grooming, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pedophilia, Suicidal Thoughts, pedophile!Cameron, pedophile!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyAndGlitter/pseuds/TragedyAndGlitter
Summary: Cameron runs a rather illegal video business using his campers and their sexual exploits as the main attraction. He grooms David into being the perfect compliant little helper with this business venture too.





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, and I mean baaaaad… This is fucking horrible and awful and wrong and I’m going to hell but FUCK IT? IT’S FICTION! No actual people were harmed in the making of this fic. Don’t like it? Block me and move the fuck on. I do not condone this sort of shit IRL.

The cycle had begun when little 10 year old Davey was coming to camp Campbell for the very first year. Everything was innocent enough at first. The summer had gone along without much interruption, though one of the other kids did stop coming to camp somewhere in the middle of it. Mr. Campbell had always hung around, wanting to play and teach, to take pictures of the group. Little did any of them know that those photos were the beginning of a whole new business venue for Camp Campbell. 

Some two weeks after the first photo was taken, Davey was picked, alongside two other children, to come and visit Mr. Campbell in his summer home. The little trio were nothing but excited, after all it wasn’t every day that they got to go and see new places they’d never been to before. When they arrived, they’d found their beloved camp owner and funnily enough the Quartermaster were already waiting inside. Beside them on the table were laid out the best of treats! 

Big flat lollipops, delicious fruity popsicles, and handmade dipped chocolate on a stick that was caked up on itself like a candle. Mr. Campbell said they were gonna play a little game. The rules were simple, they couldn’t bite their treats, they could only lick and suck them… and he was gonna record them to make sure everybody played fair and didn’t cheat. The winner, he’d said, whoever had finished all three of their treats first using just their tongue and lips, would get a special super secret prize.

Davey’s deep green eyes glistened with anticipation upon hearing this. He’d never won anything before, except for that sash a little while ago when Jasper had had disappeared. Desperately he wanted to win this too, to show that he could. He wanted to make Mr. Campbell proud of him, like he had been that day in the woods. Wait, wasn’t that the last day he’d seen Jasper? Ah well, didn’t matter, he had a competition to win! Ever since that bonding experience in the woods, little Davey had been glued to Mr. Campbell’s hip. Davey wanted to prove that he was better than the others, could be better, that he was exactly what Mr. Campbell wanted, no matter what the man wanted. 

He was the second to finish his popsicle which had plummeted his confidence in winning, but when he realized that he was the first to finished his lollipop that energy and will to win returned harder than before. Then the chocolate came and throughout most of it, he was tied with another boy. That just wouldn’t do. He popped his chocolate goodie into his mouth and worked his saliva coated tongue overtime to suck away every last drop of that sweet delicious cocoa-y goodness. And wouldn’t you know it- Davey won! He’d finally won something! And this was all on his own, he didn’t need the disappearance of another camper to bump him up the list. 

The moment that big calloused hand came down to his hair, the little ginger giggled with delight. He’d won, he got the super secret prize, and he’d impressed his favorite grownup in the whole wide world. The other kids were ushered away by the Quartermaster, taken back to camp presumably. Davey found himself alone with Mr. Campbell and when he noticed that camera was still running, the boy’s mind whirred as he tugged on the man’s pants. “What are we gonna do now? Why’s the camera still on?” He asked, blinking up to his counselor with wide glistening eyes. “What’s the prize?” He gasped as he looked up to the man and almost vibrated in excitement. “Are we gonna watch a movie together?” 

Mr. Campbell just smiled at him, those glistening pearly whites shining bright as he picked Davey up and sat him on the table the boy had just eaten at. Those giant hands came down around David’s waist and the boy swallowed thickly as he looked back to his counselor’s face, a little confused. Cameron laughed slightly as he unzipped the boy. “Your prize is something I’m gonna show you, Davey.” He said quietly as he tugged the boy’s shorts and undies down, exposing him. David immediately clutched his knees together and tugged his shirt down over his genitals. “Spread your legs Davey, this is gonna feel really good, I promise.” 

David drew his bottom lip into his mouth. Mr. Campbell was getting really close to his private parts, and he’d always been told by his foster families that that was bad, but Mr. Campbell said it was a prize, and things weren’t prized unless they were good, right? Plus he wanted to know just how it could feel good. So far the only feelings he’d really got from down there came in the form of relief when he’d used the bathroom and weird tingly feelings when he’d accidentally hit his privates up against something. 

So the boy did as he was told. He nodded his head and slowly spread his legs. “Good boy.” Cameron’s voice came as he used his hand to help lift Davey’s shirt away from himself, and in a flash the man’s head was between Davey’s legs. A wet hot heat encompassed him, and David felt himself arch into the mouth as his head shot back and he put his arms on the tabletop behind him. “H-Holy moley!” The boy said as he let out a large breath and a moan. The thick meaty tongue swirled this way and that, the wetness and the suction, everything all at once had Davey reeling. “Wow Mr. Campbell, that f-f-feels really good! Ahhh~” 

The man hummed around him, chuckling to himself. This action and vibration sent even more shocks through the boy’s system and before he knew it, Davey had collapsed back on the table with his legs spread just as wide as they could go. That big old tongue on his shaft and balls had the boy writhing and squirming, and his hands moved down into Mr. Campbell’s hair. “Gee whiz!” Davey breathed out with a little moan as he felt the other suck on his tiny little prick. The boy tugged and the man’s hair with another moan and Mr. Campbell’s hand disappeared down underneath the table to take care of himself while his mouth worked. 

Davey’s little mind was being blown– among other things– and the boy didn’t understand why on earth so many people had told him that touching his private parts was so bad. This felt so so good! He arched and bucked, fingers tangling in the hair of his counselor. This felt great! But there was some weird pressure building up inside of him in his belly. He didn’t want to stop, but he could feel himself bursting at the seams. “Ah! Ah, Mr. C-Campbell what- it, stop. I-I’m gonna pee.” 

Mr. Campbell didn’t stop; if anything his actions on grew threefold. It wasn’t very long before the inexperienced little Davey was jerking and twisting, moaning loud in unbridled emotion that he didn’t understand. He could have swore he peed in the man’s mouth, but when Mr. Campbell pulled back, he had white goop dripping off of his tongue. David blinked his bleary eyes towards the other as he watched the man swallow and the boy stuck out his tongue with a little laugh then collapsed against the tabletop. That had felt good, that had felt really really good. “Can we do that again sometime?” He asked as he tilted his head back to look at Mr. Campbell.

After that it wasn’t hard for Davey to get attention from Mr. Campbell anymore, all he had to do was go up to the man and give him a pointed look while he tugged at his own pants. It looked like his prize was a summer-long prize because every time he did that, Mr. Campbell would say something to the other counselors about Davey feeling sick again, then they’d disappear into one of the cabins together. There was always a camera running when they did these fun secret things, and David thought it was nice that Mr. Campbell wanted to remember him like that. Sometimes they’d try something new. At one point Mr. Campbell and put his tongue inside of Davey’s butt! The boy thought that was weird and kinda gross but it sure did feel nice, especially when the man was jerking him off at the same time. At another point Mr. Campbell had Davey lick and suck on his big private parts like he’d done to Davey that first time. Another time Mr. Campbell stuck his finger inside of Davey and wiggled it around, sliding it in and out of him. David had thought that was the best and that nothing could feel better than that until the day that Mr. Campbell put his huge dick inside of Davey’s butt too! That’s what Mr. Campbell had told him to call it, a ‘dick’. Sometimes his games with Mr. Campbell hurt, but all he had to do was say so and then Mr. Campbell would put this weird clear goo on and that made everything wet and slimy but feel soooo much better. 

By the end of that summer, Davey was waking up and going to bed with erections and learning to please himself by mimicking things that Mr. Campbell had done to him. When he’d left for the school year, he’d been bounced around from one foster home to another in the area, but he’d begged his new parents to let him go back to camp Campbell. Every year after that, it was his only request no matter who he was living with or where, just let him go back to camp Campbell, he’d do anything. And every year, he did go back. 

After a few years had passed, Mr. Campbell’s attention had turned to another kid there, a younger one. Davey had found himself getting extremely jealous. He wanted to do these things with Mr. Campbell! Not somebody else. Oh he wasn’t as naive as he used to be anymore, he knew what they were doing was sex, and he knew that they could get in trouble if other people found out, so he never told anybody. Why on earth everyone had made sex out to be this awful horrible thing was beyond Davey. 

When Mr. Campbell had ignored him that year though in favor of whoever this new boy was, David felt a sharp churning in his stomach. He’d snuck into Mr. Campbell’s cabin while the man was off playing his game with the new kid, and David found himself rifling through the man’s cabinets. He’d pulled a bottle of gin down and drank part of it down. His face was flushed and his body felt warm by the end of his little drinking adventure, and ultimately he wound up on Cameron’s bed. Off went his pants and the teen pleasured himself as he laid in his counselor’s sheets. Davey clutched the pillow to himself and he inhaled the scent. “Ah- ah- ahh~ Mr. Campbell!” 

The man came back to see this, but he didn’t get angry like Davey had thought he would. How could he be mad when he had a 15 year old moaning and crying so wantonly on his bed, begging for him, calling his name? Cameron moved in and he asked David what he was doing there as he sat on the bed beside the boy, his large hand moving in to take over the boy’s ministrations as he started giving the teen a handjob. “I m-missed you.” David worked out, arching into the touch and moaning as he slid his pants down further, wriggling under the touch of the other. “Please put- put it in me. Put your dick inside me, I wanna d-do it with you again.” He begged as he bucked into the huge hand on him. He sniffed as he looked back to the man, brows knitting together and face downcast like a scolded puppy. “Why don’t you wanna do it with me anymore?” 

Of course the counselor obliged. In little more than a minute he was stretching out that pink little asshole and David’s arms flew around his neck as he lined himself up with the boy’s hole. “You’re getting too old for the videos, Davey, that’s why I haven’t been doing it with you anymore.” He explained as he ran his hands through those ginger locks. 

David felt his eyes misting and he buried his face into Cameron’s shoulder and shook. “I don’t w-wanna be too old f-for you!” He cried out his words only spurring Mr. Campbell on to pound harder into the boy. 

“Shh, shh sh. Not for me.” Cameron corrected, trapping the boy’s lips into a kiss as he shifted them down so he slid hard in and out of the boy’s ass. “Never too old for me Davey, you’re my special boy. Just too old for the videos.” He thrust hard into the boy and wrapped his large hand back around the freely bobbing member. “You’ll always be my special boy Davey. I’ll fuck you anytime you like baby.” And he did… He fucked the boy into cumming some three times that night and David slept in his counselor’s cabin, half attached to the man and refusing to let go. 

Nearly every other night during the summers for the next couple years, David fucked and sucked and spread himself wide for his favorite grownup. They’d went through every position the boy could think of and then some that he’d never have thought of on his own! His days were spent with fun camp activities and his nights were spent spread and stretched, moaning and writhing for his counselor. It wasn’t until his last summer when he realized he could no longer come back that the teen positively broke down. 

17 years old, the last day of camp, and knowing that next year he’d be too old to return, David found that he couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t handle not coming back, he couldn’t deal with knowing that this person was out here and he’d been giving the best part of his life to this man only to have it be ripped away because of something stupid like aging. Before he could be shipped back off to his latest foster family, he’d run off back into the woods, down to a cliff that he seemed to remember from his childhood. Why did he remember this cliff? Why did it make him think of Jasper? Whatever happened to him; didn’t he disappear one year? 

David lay out over a precarious looking log off the edge of a small waterfall and he looked down. He wanted to stay, Davey wanted to keep spending his nights with Mr. Campbell, he wanted to keep himself here… he’d had more stability at this camp than he’d ever had in the seven foster homes he’d been switched around between since he’d started coming here. He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t know what to do… he only saw one way to stay here forever… so he let go of the log and slipped off the side of it, his heart jumping into his chest as his eyes squeezed shut. 

Mr. Campbell’s large calloused hand reached out and grabbed the teen by the arm before he could plummet to his doom. Cameron pulled him back, face red as he held David by the arms and all but screamed at him. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING DAVEY?!” He shook the boy as his eyes traveled between those forest green eyes.

Tears and confessions came, blubbering as David curled into Mr. Campbell and shoved his face into the man’s chest. “I d-d-don’t want t-to go I don’t w-want to be t-t-too old for Camp C-Campbell, I w-want to stay here, I love you, I love it here, I c-can’t-” 

Cameron’s hands gripped tighter and he shook again. “You can stay!” He said with wild eyes as he looked over the sobbing boy’s face, patting his cheek and crooning at the display. “Davey, you can come back next summer as a counselor! You don’t have to fuckin’ kill yourself! Jesus Christ!”

Those forest eyes popped open and the teen sniffed hard as he looked back to Mr. Campbell. “R-Really? You mean it?” He asked, receiving a nod. That was all it took; David jumped up and threw his arms around the man and tossing him backwards onto the banks by the stream. Somewhere amidst the relief and the plethora of kisses to the man’s face, David found himself rutting against the man too. He reached back and unzipped Mr. Campbell, grinding his ass up against the man until they were both hard, then he slicked up his hand with his own spit and started to jerk the man off. A few rounds of this and that thick veiny cock (it didn’t look as big as it used to when he saw it these days but it was still pretty damn big) was glistening and shining with wetness. David lined himself up and sunk down on the man’s dick to ride him right there at the waterfall under the light of the setting sun. They both needed to feel good after that wreck of emotions and this was just the way. Cameron thought perhaps watching Davey impale himself on the man was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. 

Cameron had never had someone so eager to stay here before, so eager to do… well anything that the man had said really. He theorized that if he’d told David to pluck the moon out of the sky, the stubborn lil fucker would die trying. There was something very appealing about that level of devotion. He knew over the coming years that he could train David to keep making those videos in his absence while he went off to tend to his other businesses… after all, the line of videos he’d been producing for the last seven years was very lucrative… not to mention he’d been training Davey to be the best fuck he could be since the boy was 10 and Cameron didn’t wanna lose the little slut he’d worked so hard on. 

David’s first summer there as a counselor was spent teaching him the finer art of choosing the most receptive boys to play with between fucking his brains out and getting the young man used to Cameron’s absences little by little. What kind of home life leads to boys being more needy for attention, how to tell when this home life was a contributing factor to their behavior. The young man’s second summer was all about the camera, how to angle it where to position it, the full body of the boys into view. The third summer was all about fucking them; when the right time to strike was, how to build a rapport, how to get them to trust you, how to tell they were ready to fuck. The videos produced that year sold bundles more than they had been with the addition of a second mystery man with red pubes showing up from time to time to fuck the boys that Mr. Campbell had picked out. 

The fourth year was spent learning about video editing and safety, about blurring faces and hiding identifying markers from the scene, censoring the sound and the lips any time someone’s name was said. The fifth summer, David was on his own. Having learned everything he needed to successfully run the business- “Just put your completed videos in my safe, I’ll collect them at the end of the summer.” -Cameron had left his young counselor in charge of the camp. But that year none of the little campers really fit the bill for what he’d been trained to look for. None of them came from broken homes, none seemed particularly needy for attention. David felt like he were failing Mr. Campbell, but the man assured him that sometimes there was a lull in production because they just couldn’t find the right people, and that was okay. It just meant they needed to wait until next year to try again. Then it happened. During the summer of his sixth year when Davey was all grown up and 24, he’d hit the jackpot. 

The perfect little bundle of angst from a broken (abusive by the looks of it) home, making him starved for positive attention. The perfect little ‘give no fucks’ attitude that Mr. Campbell had ensured David would lead to some of the kinkiest sex down the road, more than what David could imagine probably, if he could play his cards right. Davey felt a little like he were being thrown to the wolves with this one as the little boy in question was so angry and hateful, but Mr. Campbell told him to go for it… so he did. 

That’s part of the reason he’d spent all summer trying to bond with little Max. Well, that and the fact that he genuinely felt bad for the boy, saw how much pain Max was in and just wanted to make it better, to make the boy feel loved and wanted. David wanted Max to want the sex. He wanted to see that eager spark in the boy’s eyes, he wanted to make Max feel just as good as Mr. Campbell had made him feel all those years ago. But he couldn’t just spring it on him like Cameron had done with Davey, Max was too smart for that, too bitter to submit like the ginger had. So instead David just worked on showing him all the love he possibly could throughout the summer, constantly trying really really hard to keep Max safe and happy, to break him out of his shell. 

The counselor knew he was winning when he’d pass by and hear Max talking with his friends about him. When Nikki would say things like ‘Oh em geee Max you’re obsessed with David!’ and when Max would deny it in a flurry of anger and stomping off. But most of all, David knew he was winning when Max had hugged him of his own volition outside of the pizza place while Gwen had gone to get the car. David crouched down and looked the boy in the eye. “You’re special to me, Max. Any time you want to talk about something or just- heck just hang out to get away from it all, my door’s always open. No matter what I’m doing, I’ll always have time for you, okay?” He told the boy, wrapping him back into the biggest warmest hug he could muster. Every ounce of love and trust and protectiveness that he could muster went into it, and when Max started to tremble and stain his shoulder with wet tears, and when those little arms wrapped themselves around his neck, David knew it was time to put his plan into motion because there was no telling if Max was gonna come back next year or not. 

With 2 days of camp left, David set things into motion. Caffeine pills were easy enough to crumble and slip into Max’s food, and they would ensure the boy stayed up late far beyond his fellow campers. He also ensured to keep his lights on in his own cabin so that Max knew he was awake and up. He had to produce one video, just one video this summer to prove to Mr. Campbell that he was worth keeping around as a counselor. He could bring in money for the business! He was capable! It was a little rushed, and he had a hand in manipulating the situation which made him feel kind of bad but he pushed it to the side. 

Sure enough, Max was up all night, and his mind was whirring at a million miles an hour. The boy couldn’t sleep, he could only think about going home and how much he didn’t want to do that. After the fifth time he’d gone out of his tent that evening, Max sighed and looked towards the counselor’s cabins with a scowl. 

David was up, the lights were on and there was occasional movement inside of the cabin. Max looked around to make sure everyone else was asleep because he didn’t want to be caught sneaking to David’s of all places. When he got there, he peeked up through a window and his little teal eyes went wide. 

David was inside alright, and awake… and busy by the looks of it. He watched David’s hand furiously work to jerk himself off and Max licked his lips and ducked again. He took a moment for the shock to wear off and peeked up again just in time to see David arching into himself and spread wide open for all the world to see. 

Max wasn’t dumb or naive… he’d touched himself before, he’d seen stuff on other peoples’ phones when he snatched them to access the internet. He’d just never pegged David for the type to touch himself. The man was so… chipper and innocent and… this was just- oh no this was making him have his own problems in his pants. His hand went down and he felt himself through his jeans, rubbing his hardening little member through the denim as he watched his counselor do the same in a more flesh-to-flesh manner. 

David ended his motion but he hadn’t cum yet. He’d been edging himself all night waiting for his little audience to come to him, and now he knew the boy was out there and he wanted to make it enticing for that little audience to come inside. His fingers slid over the precum coating his cockhead, then the man’s hands came up to his mouth as he sucked on the tips of his fingers to taste himself. 

Max ducked back down and he leaned against the wall. He definitely wasn’t supposed to be watching that, but… but he’d never seen it happen, not in real life, only in videos online. He bit his lip as he heard David’s voice from inside, the way the man had groaned. Max felt his dick twitching in his pants and the boy shoved his hand inside of his jeans. When he slid back up the wall and peeked around to the side to see in again, he watched David resume stroking himself. If he didn’t know any better, Max would say that David was putting on a show for him, but this was David, there was no way. 

The counselor was all spread out, asshole and dick pointed right at the window, one leg hanging off of the back of the couch with the other leg resting firmly over the side of the cushion and its foot sat on the floor. One of the man’s hands jerked himself off just above his crumpled waistbands of his pants and undies, and the other hand slid up into his shirt. 

Max’s free hand moved up to the windowsill in front of him and he stared through, watching in rapt fascination as David tossed his head and arched up into the air off the couch. If Max put his ear in close, he could hear his counselors moans and half muffled cries of ‘yes, yes, YES!’ It was like a camp activity teaching the best techniques in how to masturbate and that angry little camper was the only student. Max found himself mimicking David’s movements on his own body, and it didn’t take very long at all for him to curl and hunch over as he stroked himself. The boy’s cheeks reddened and he chomped down on his other hand and moaned into it as his ministrations continued. This felt really good. 

Once more David brought himself to the edge but didn’t quite go past it. When he removed his hand from his throbbing cock the man groaned again and clenched the cushions underneath him as he bucked up into the air. He knew that Max was still there, he could see that little tuft of black curls in the corner of his window and those curious teal eyes peeking in through his own bleary eyes. Now how the heck was he gonna get this boy inside to where the cameras were? How was he gonna prove to Mr. Campbell that he was capable of this? 

Wow! Holy shit, holy fucking shit! Max’s brain was lost in a swirl of lust as he touched and stroked himself using David’s actions as a guide, and HOT DAMN it felt amazing! He ducked away again then plastered himself back against the wall, tugged the waist of his pants down to his knees to better reach himself, and slid down to the ground. The boy completely lost himself in a mix of heavy breathing, tiny moans, and these electrifying shocks that soared through his system every time he focused on just the tip like David had done. He tossed his head back and half slid a leg out to better reach his tiny prick. He was utterly enraptured by the sensations flowing through his body, that Max never heard David approaching, never heard the door open. In fact, the first thing that alerted him to the notion that David was even out there was the man’s voice. 

“Maxxie, this isn’t appropriate to be doing outside. This is an indoor activity.” 

“JESUS FUCK DAVID!” Max yelped out with a jump when he realized he’d been caught. The boy scrambled to right himself but in a flash found himself being lifted up and carried by the man. He squirmed and panted as he tried to escape the man’s grip but before he knew it they were inside and David had put him right on the couch. “What the fuck do you think you’re- oh my god.” His words were cut off when his counselor’s mouth came down around his exposed dick and Max’s body tensed up completely. He felt David’s fingers sliding around his hips and Max’s eyes shot up and to the side as his hands came down to David’s hair. “Wh-what are- fuck.” 

David’s lips pulled up with a little pop and he smiled up to his favorite little camper. “Language, please Max.” He scolded gently before resuming his previous movements. His head bobbed up and down a bit as his tongue worked, soft, warm, and wet to deliver pleasure to the boy. 

If he’d been able to think straight, if David had caught him at any other time, Max would have seriously kicked him and ran away. But as it stood right now, Max couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. With his counselor’s mouth around his cock and the man’s hands gripping his waist, thumbs rubbing circles into his hip bones, Max bucked and arched into it. “I-I’ll say whatever the fuck I want, D-David. You d-don’t have room to– whose the one with their mouth around a kid’s dick here, huh? Hah… Ah- ah! This is- is illegal as fuck David, one word from me a-and you’d be in jail. Way I see it, y-you’re the putty in my– OH FUCK yea yea, right there yea!” He curled in around the man’s head and clenched tightly as he felt a finger run down just under his balls and between his cheeks, pressing as his puckered asshole. “Ah- ah- D- ah!” When that finger slid in–hey when did it get all slimy and wet?–, the boy tossed his head back and felt his chest arc up again. “Dav-David holy- p-pl- keep going- ah! AH!!” 

One of David’s brows raised as he looked to the boy’s face. He chuckled around the little cock in his mouth as he slid his finger in and out of the boy’s rear. For a moment he stopped all of his movement just to see what Max would do and the boy wasted no time in plunging himself down on David’s finger and bucking back up into the man’s mouth. “I didn’t say to fuckin stop!” Max snapped as he looked back down to his counselor. 

Something was odd about David’s eyes as the man removed his mouth and looked up to Max’s face. “So… you like it? You really like it?” He asked, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he hid away a grin. The man wiggled and squirmed his finger inside of the boy and started to thrust it again watching Max’s face. 

“FUCK YES!” Max cried out as he shoved the man’s head back down to his crotch and rolled his hips up, meeting his cockhead to David’s tongue. 

The counselor obliged his happy little camper and he resumed sucking for a moment until he felt those little hips start jerking and twitching below him. David stopped and pulled his extremities away. “Come on Max, I have another game we can play.” He said as he rose and slipped his hands under the boy’s arms, pulling the little camper up to his chest. Max’s arms locked around the man’s neck as David switched out their spots and laid down on the couch, pulling Max down with him. 

“This isn’t a game, David.” Max chided with narrowed brows as he shifted to look towards the man, sitting on his stomach. His honey hued little hands moved up David’s pale freckled stomach as he felt the man’s hands working his pants off behind the boy’s butt. “This is sex, this is you suckin off a kid, and you’re gross.” Max rutted himself against David’s stomach as he clenched his fingers around the man’s chest, shoving his hands higher and higher under his counselor’s shirt. “You’re so fuckin gross. You’re a pedophile David.” He climbed up the lanky form where his lips met his counselor’s and he placed them on the man’s mouth, moving them just a bit before he pulled back. “Filthy- disgusting- you gonna- gonna put your dick inside me now?” He asked, glancing back to where David had exposed himself with a wry grin and narrowed brows. The boy’s face shot back to his counselor’s. “C’mon camp man, do it, fuck me up.” The boy scrambled out of his pants and in the middle of his disrobing, he saw it. There, on the shelf above the tv sitting nestled between two books was a camera with a little red light. He let out a laugh as he looked right at it then back to David incredulously. His hips rolled again, slower this time as he slid his bare bottom back down to meet David’s exposed cock. “Holy shit, you’re filming this? You sick fuck.” His eyes popped open when he felt David’s hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks. Oh god he was really going for it. The boy sat up straighter and arched back some, looking towards the camera. He flipped it off then pulled his hoodie and shirt off, leaving himself completely nude. 

With just a little bit of lube, some shifting and rearranging, David had all but picked the boy up by the ass and sat him on top of the man’s dick. Little by little his hands gave way and Max sunk down around him. The man’s face, neck, chest, and ears were flushed red, his eyes were trained on the boy, and his mouth was half hanging open. Everything Max said was true and he knew it, but David didn’t care, right now it even served to add fuel to his personal fire. When Max was as far down as he could go, those soft supple cheeks resting up against David’s pelvis, the man used one hand to guide the boy’s torso back while his other hand slid down Max’s stomach. When the boy demanded to know what he was doing, David pressed in on Max’s lower stomach, his palm curving around the bulge inside as he craned Max back further. “I’m giving the audience what they like.” He said quietly with his own quirk of a smile. When he’d had them positioned just right so the camera could pick up that delicious little belly bulge the boy was sporting, David’s hands gripped tight around Max’s wrists and the man thrust up inside while he pulled Max’s arms down to meet the man’s thighs. 

A myriad of noises erupted from the two. Slick shlopping wet squicks of the counselor’s lubed up cock sliding and slipping in and out of the boy’s tight puckered hole, the slapping of skin on skin, grunts and groans, cries of pain and pleasure, heavy breathing, and the squeak of the couch; it was all so much. David set a furious pace and with each thrust upwards Max’s body and head were bouncing and his stomach pooched out as he was filled beyond capacity. It all felt SO fucking good– for both of them. 

“Stop! Stop stop!” Max called out and in a flash David’s hands had moved from his own and the man was looking to him somewhat concerned. Max panted heavily when they’d stilled and he licked his lips as he looked down to the counselor’s face. “Just wait a frikkin second, okay?” 

“Does it not feel good?” David asked, his hand going up to Max’s cheek where he cupped it. 

The boy reflexively nuzzled into the touch and he shifted on the dick lodged inside of him. “No, no this feels good, this feels so good, but you have an audience, right?” He asked raising a brow and looking back to the camera then back to David who nodded. “Then let’s put on a show. I’ve seen porn on the internet, I’m basically the chick, right? I know what to do.” The boy said as he repositioned his feet on the cushion beside David’s sides and slowly started to lift himself from the dick inside of him. 

David let out a little chuckle and he shook his head. “You’re not ‘the chick’ Max, you’re-” He let out a hard groan when Max impaled himself back down on the man’s cock and the boy let out a moaning shriek. 

“Shut the fuck up and let me do this.” Max told him as his hands came to his stomach, feeling around for that bulge David had searched for earlier. Oh that felt so weird- with each up and down motion the boy’s hands could feel his counselor’s dick sliding beneath his skin. Max’s hands went back to David’s knees. “Touch me.” He said as he arched back to show the bulge and used his hands and David’s knees to push himself up the man’s dick only to slide back down again. “Keep still but f-fuckin touch me.” 

David could barely comply with the boy’s orders, but he managed, sliding his hands up one on Max’s chest and the other gripping the boy’s waist around his back. It took all of his resolve to keep stationary like Max had wanted, but the reward of watching the boy lose himself and fuck himself over the man’s throbbing cock was so worth it. David’s hand moved from Max’s chest down to his tiny little prick and the man started to rub it as he watched this beautiful sight with hooded eyes. “Mmm…. Max…” He huffed out as his stroking got faster more in tune with the boy’s bouncing. “Oh- oh god- fu- frick… Max!” 

The boy’s mouth erupted into a grin and he let out a laugh. “Ohoho, you almost cussed and it wasn’t all angry this time.” His tongue darted out and he tilted his head to the side as he slid up the man’s length achingly slow. “C’mon David, say it! Fuck. Fuck. You know you want to- oh fuck~” He pulled David’s other hand from around his waist and brought the man’s fingers to his mouth, mimicking something he’d seen online. The boy sucked on the one hand as he rode that thick cock into oblivion. His thighs were shaking and he could feel that pressure rising in his stomach. 

“S-Slower.” David worked out, wiggling the tips of his fingers inside of Max’s mouth. The boy got the hint and started to move his head and his thrusts a bit slower. “More tongue, less teeth.” When the little camper sunk down this time he pulled David’s fingers further into his mouth and gagged on them. “Ah- ah!~ I can’t.” David’s head shook as his hips jerked, and he felt his eyes refusing to cooperate. His hand moved faster around the boy’s little dick and the man shoved his fingers in further down into Max’s throat, thrusting up inside of him. His head tossed from one side to the other. “I can’t- Max! I ca- Max max f-max frick-f-FUCK MAX!”

Watching his counselor completely lose himself like that combined with the extra friction drove Max right over the edge and through the gagging and the writhing the boy felt himself release, hard. David tossed his head back as the boy convulsed around him and he yanked his hands back down to Max’s hips where he grabbed hold and mercilessly fucked up into him until he too rode the waves of orgasm. Hot white sticky cum spilled out of Max’s tight little hole, pushing itself out around the man’s dick and onto David’s pelvis and balls. 

Max was stunned. He’d orgasmed before, but it was always dry, he’d never been able to make himself shoot a load, but he could clearly see the white stream half on David’s shirt and half resting in the indentation in the man’s stomach. He’d cum, for the first time in his life Max had really and truly cum. And it felt FUCKING AMAZING! The boy wiggled his ass around some, feeling the soupy mix inside of him squish against the man’s oversensitive cock. This caused David to jerk, moan, and twitch and with a delightfully evil grin, Max clenched his ass as tight as he could. 

He couldn’t stop himself if he’d wanted to. David reached up and tugged Max off of his cock, pulling him up the man’s body length, and he crashed their lips together. His arms wrapped around the boy protectively and he probed his tongue into that small mouth, guiding him to do the same. One of his hands ended up in that poof of black curls, and the other ended up on Max’s ass, squeezing the cheek as his own load dribbled out and over his fingers. 

When they broke for air, Max panted and laid his head down on the man’s upper chest. He moved his hand up and slapped the man’s nipple. David yelped. “Hey what was that for?” 

“Next time don’t fuckin drug me to get me here, I watched you put that pill in my food. I’m coming back next summer so just /ask/ when you wanna get your rocks off, okay?” Max told him as he looked back up to the man. 

David looked terrified a moment but by the end of it he cracked a smile and breathed a sigh of relief. If Max was coming back next year, they’d have so much more time to do these fun things. “Alright, Max.” He said softly, giving the boy’s ass another squeeze. Maybe, just maybe, if he played his cards right, Max would come back every year, and maybe one day he too would be a counselor here. Oh the fun those two could have together. It made him grin just thinking about it.


End file.
